


𝑪𝑶𝑳𝑶𝑼𝑹𝑩𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑫 | multifandom kpop

by soshi_moo



Category: A Pink (Band), AOA (band), ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Asesinos en serie, Crimen, Espionaje, Gen, Mafia AU, Thriller, sindróme de estocolmo who
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi_moo/pseuds/soshi_moo
Summary: ꒰🖇꒱ ⇢ 𝐌𝐔𝐋𝐓𝐈𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐎𝐌 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐅𝐈𝐂𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝘩𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑎 𝒑𝒔𝒚𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒂𝒕𝒉𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑎 𝒑𝒔𝒚𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒂𝒕𝒉.𝐼𝑡 𝒖𝒑𝒔𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑚 ·˚｡━━━━━⌗ꧏ .⠀ ⁺ՙ歷史⋮ ❪ #multifandom ❫┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈Seolhyun y Seonghwa son conocidos en el mundillo del asesinato bajo el nombre de Teseo y Perseo. Ambos trabajan para una organización que emplea asesinos para ocuparse de figuras públicas, escurridiza y cuyos fundamentos ellos desconocen.Al fin, tras años sumidos en el lujo de su profesión, ambos son ascendidos a entrenadores, por lo que pueden estar al mando de un nuevo equipo de jóvenes asesinos. Sin embargo, todo se tuerce a partir de una misión en la que deben hacerse cargo de la hija de un alto cargo de la política coreana.





	1. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━┉ 𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐓𝐀𝐃𝐀.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic escrito por @soshi_moo al participar en el proyecto Write it for me, creado y desarrollado por Archive for ur fic (@archiveforurfic)

Los primeros colores a los que una persona asocia la palabra crimen son negro, por la oscuridad en la que uno se encuentra a la hora de cometer un acto delictivo, y rojo, por la sangre de la que es testigo. Seolhyun y Seonghwa, que se habían adentrado a aquel mundo juntos, podían desmentirlo con creces: cuando una persona decidía andar por ese camino, ya fuera obligatoria o voluntariamente, no veía en él dos colores, ni mucho menos. Y, si así era cómo veía el mundo alguien ya adentrado en aquel trabajo, significaba que no era un buen criminal. Ellos lo sabían de primera mano porque, al principio, perdió de tal forma el ser que solo lograba ver en blanco y negro o en gris. Puede que fuera por el reflejo de la moralidad, gris, ya corrupta y, sobre todo, enturbiada que habían adquirido con el paso del tiempo. Pero habían cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, y ahora era capaz de percibir de forma vibrante todos y cada uno de los colores: el plateado de los puñales, el rojizo, azulado, verdoso y amarillento de los billetes, el rosa de los neones, y un largo etcétera. Y su misión como nuevos líderes de aquel equipo era que sus peones comprendieran aquello, entre otros tantos detalles de tal profesión.


	2. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━┉ 𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐎𝐍𝐀𝐉𝐄𝐒 𝐈.

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ɴᴏ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴅᴏ, ɪ ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ғᴇᴇʟ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐒𝐄𝐎𝐋𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍 𝐚𝐤𝐚 𝐓𝐄𝐒𝐄𝐎. ㅤ

💎 ； ᥣίdᥱr dᥱ ᥱqᥙιρo.

⊰ vιoᥣᥱᥒtᥲ rᥱρᥙtᥲᥴιóᥒ.

💎 ； ᥲfιrmᥲ ᥲdorᥲr sᥙ ᥱstιᥣo dᥱ vιdᥲ.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ʟᴀɴɢᴜᴀɢᴇ ɪs ɪɴғᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴғᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ɪs ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐒𝐄𝐎𝐍𝐆𝐇𝐖𝐀 𝐚𝐤𝐚 𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐄𝐎. ㅤ

💣 ； ᥣίdᥱr dᥱ ᥱqᥙιρo.

⊰ ᥲᥣgo ᥴoᥒtroᥣᥲdor.

💣 ； oρortᥙᥒιstᥲ, soᥣo qᥙιᥱrᥱ dιᥒᥱro ყ ᥙᥒ tᥱᥴho sobrᥱ sᥙ ᥴᥲbᥱzᥲ.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ's ɴᴏ ʟɪғᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴏsᴇ sᴀᴅ ᴇʏᴇs. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐁𝐀𝐄𝐊𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍. ㅤ

👊🏻 ；ᥲρrᥱᥒdιz.

⊰ ; ᥱs qᥙιᥱᥒ ρoᥒᥱ ᥱᥣ mᥙ́sᥴᥙᥣo ρᥲrᥲ ᥣᥲs mιsιoᥒᥱs.

👊🏻 ；mᥙყ ᥴᥲᥣᥣᥲdo ყ soᥣίᥴιto.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴇᴛ ɪᴛ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐓𝐀𝐄𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍𝐆. ㅤ

🩸 ；ᥲρrᥱᥒdιz.

⊰ ; sιᥱmρrᥱ sᥱ mᥱtᥱ ᥱᥒ todos ᥣos ᥣίos.

🩸 ；ᥱs qᥙιᥱᥒ mᥲ́s goᥣρᥱs rᥱᥴιbᥱ, ρᥱro sᥱ ᥣo ρᥲsᥲ ιgᥙᥲᥣ dᥱ bιᥱᥒ.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ɢɪᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏɴᴇʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ᴛᴀʟᴋ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐉𝐄𝐍𝐍𝐈𝐄. ㅤ

💸 ；ᥲρrᥱᥒdιz.

⊰ ; ᥣo sᥙყo soᥒ ᥣᥲs ᥲrmᥲs dᥱ todo tιρo. 

💸 ；ᥱstᥲ́ ᥱᥒ ᥱstᥱ mᥙᥒdιᥣᥣo ρor ᥱᥣ ᥣᥙjo.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ɴᴏᴡ ɪᴛ's ᴀʟʟ ʙᴜʟʟᴇᴛs ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴏᴏᴅ sᴛᴜғғ ɪs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴀʙʙɪɴɢ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐍𝐀𝐄𝐔𝐍. ㅤ

🗡️ ；ᥲρrᥱᥒdιz.

⊰ ; ᥱs ᥱsρᥱᥴιᥲᥣιstᥲ ᥱᥒ ᥲrmᥲs bᥣᥲᥒᥴᥲs. 

🗡️ ；ᥴoᥒsιdᥱrᥲroᥒ ιᥒᥴᥣᥙιrᥣᥲ ᥲᥒtᥱs ᥱᥒ ᥱᥣ ᥱqᥙιρo.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ


	3. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━┉ 𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐎𝐍𝐀𝐉𝐄𝐒 𝐈𝐈

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ sᴇᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴏɴ ᴀ ᴛʜʀᴏɴᴇ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐉𝐀𝐄𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍. ㅤ

⚔️ ；ᥲρrᥱᥒdιz.

⊰ ; fᥙᥱ sᥙsρᥱᥒdιdo ρor ᥙᥒ tιᥱmρo, ρor ᥣo qᥙᥱ dᥱbᥱ voᥣvᥱr ᥲ ᥱᥒtrᥱᥒᥲrsᥱ.

⚔️ ；ρrᥱfιᥱrᥱ ιr ᥲ sᥙ ᥲιrᥱ, ᥒo soρortᥲ ᥣᥲs órdᥱᥒᥱs.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜɪs ᴀɴʏᴍᴏʀᴇ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐊𝐈𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍. ㅤ

💥 ；ᥲρrᥱᥒdιz.

⊰ ; ᥱstᥲ́ ᥲᥣᥣί ρorqᥙᥱ sᥙ hᥱrmᥲᥒᥲ tᥲmbιᥱ́ᥒ ᥱstᥙvo mᥱtιdᥲ ᥱᥒ ᥱsᥱ mᥙᥒdo.

💥 ；ᥣᥱ gᥙstᥲ ᥣᥲ ᥲrtιᥣᥣᥱrίᥲ ρᥱsᥲdᥲ.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── sᴛᴏᴘ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ɢᴇᴛ sᴏᴍᴇᴡʜᴇʀᴇ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐉𝐄𝐎𝐍𝐆𝐘𝐄𝐎𝐍. ㅤ

💋 ；ᥲρrᥱᥒdιz.

⊰ ; ᥱs bᥲstᥲᥒtᥱ ρᥲrsιmoᥒιosᥲ.

💋 ；ᥒo ᥣᥱ gᥙstᥲᥒ ᥣᥲs ᥒormᥲs.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ɪғ ᴡᴇ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪs ᴡᴀʏ, ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʟʟ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴀ ʙᴜʟʟᴇᴛ ɪɴ ᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀᴅs. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐋𝐄𝐄 𝐘𝐔𝐁𝐈𝐍 𝐚𝐤𝐚 𝐃𝐀𝐌𝐈. ㅤ

🔎 ；ᥲρrᥱᥒdιz.

⊰ ; ᥣᥲ ᥙ́ᥣtιmᥲ ᥱᥒ ᥙᥒιrsᥱ.

🔎 ；mᥙყ ordᥱᥒᥲdᥲ ყ ᥴoordιᥒᥲdᥲ.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪ ᴅɪᴅ, ʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐅𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐗. ㅤ

💰 ；ᥲρrᥱᥒdιz.

⊰ ; ᥱᥣ mᥱᥒor dᥱᥣ ᥱqᥙιρo.

💰 ；sᥱ dᥱdιᥴᥲbᥲ ᥲ robos ᥲ grᥲᥒ ᥱsᥴᥲᥣᥲ.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ᴍʏ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ʟɪғᴇ ʜᴀs ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴍᴀʀᴋᴇᴅ ʙʏ ʙᴇɪɴɢ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ's ᴅᴀᴜɢʜᴛᴇʀ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐊𝐈𝐌 𝐉𝐄𝐖𝐎𝐍 𝐚𝐤𝐚 𝐔𝐌𝐉𝐈. ㅤ

🗳️ ；hιjᥲ dᥱ ᥙᥒ ᥲᥣto ᥴᥲrgo ᥱᥒ ᥣᥲ ρoᥣίtιᥴᥲ.

⊰ ; bᥲstᥲᥒtᥱ ιᥒoᥴᥱᥒtᥱ.

🗳️ ；sᥱ vᥱrᥲ́ ᥲfᥱᥴtᥲdᥲ ρor ᥱᥣ grᥙρo dᥱ ᥴrιmιᥒᥲᥣᥱs.

ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ


End file.
